leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nate (game)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Nate |jname=キョウヘイ |tmname=Kyōhei |text=white |slogan=no |image=Black 2 White 2 Nate.png |size=200px |caption=Official artwork from |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Brown |hometown=Aspertia City |region=Unova |relatives= , unseen father (as player) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, player character |game=yes |generation= |games=Black 2, White 2 |manga=counterpart |mangacounterpart=Arata, |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer |pvname=Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer |envagame=Tom Wayland |javagame=Miyu Irino }} Nate (Japanese: キョウヘイ Kyōhei) is the male player character in . His female counterpart is . In the games As the protagonist Nate is a young boy living in Aspertia City with his childhood friend Hugh. At the start of the game, he sets off with Hugh to collect his first Pokémon. They then go their separate ways and he starts his journey across the Unova region. Rental Pokémon in Pokéstar Studios :For all rental teams used by the player at Pokéstar Studios, see here. As a non-playable character If the player chooses , Nate will appear in game as an NPC, first met in Nimbasa City. He will join the player in a Multi Battle against Emmet and Ingo. Afterwards, he will give the player the Vs. Recorder. Nate will then appear as the player's partner in the Battle Subway when choosing to ride the Multi-Train. Two of the following Pokémon are picked from the corresponding list, depending on what the player wants him to base his team on. If the player chooses "A balance between the two," Nate's Pokémon are chosen from either list. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Nate Back.png |name=Nate |game=B2W2 }} Multi Battle partner If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Nate Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Nate |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa City |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Nate Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Nate |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa City |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Nate Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Nate |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa City |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes Nimbasa City *Before battle : "I heard that in Gear Station you can have Pokémon battles in the subway! So I came here to test my skills, and, what do you know… the were here! Isn't that amazing? I mean, they're the strongest Trainers in Gear Station! And they said they'd battle if it's two on two! This is an awesome opportunity! Would you battle with me?" :: Yes: "Thanks! Oh! The name's Nate! Pokémon-fan synergy can create a combination that's better than perfect! So I'll have you help me battle the Subway Bosses, then!" :: No: "Oh, I see! You aren't ready yet! OK, I'll stop them for now, but let's battle together sometime!" : "You're prepared, right? Will you battle alongside me?" *After battle : "They were really tough, even when they weren't going all out! That's the Subway Bosses for you! I want to get even stronger and battle the Subway Bosses when they're giving it their all! Thanks, ! This is a token of my appreciation! Here!" : "When you have the Vs. Recorder, you can record your battles with your friends or battles on the Battle Subway!" : "! I had a really great time battling with you! I hope we can battle together again sometime! See you!" Sprites Pokéstar Studios sprites Counterparts In the anime In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer Nate appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, first seen meeting Bianca together with Hugh, choosing as his starter Pokémon. He later appeared meeting Colress in Castelia City, facing Elesa at the Nimbasa Gym, battling Team Plasma aboard the Plasma Frigate alongside Hugh and Cheren, and chasing a member of the Shadow Triad across the frozen Opelucid City, but failing to recover the mysterious item they had stolen. Pokémon is the evolved form of Nate's starter, . It was seen on Nate's side when he prepared to challenge Elesa. Emboar's only known move is .}} is Nate's second known Pokémon. It was first seen with Nate when he was talking with Colress, and later chasing a member of the Shadow Triad across the frozen Opelucid City alongside its Trainer. Lucario's only known move is .}} is Nate's third known Pokémon. It was seen alongside its Trainer aboard the Plasma Frigate, taking on a 's alongside Hugh's . Arcanine's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=入野自由 Miyu Irino |en=Tom Wayland |es_eu=Antonio Domínguez}} In the manga In Pokémon Adventures manga The character from Pokémon Adventures is modeled after Nate. He is a high-ranking member of the International Police, although he eventually gets fired from the organization. In Pocket Monsters B2 W2 ~ A New Legend ~ manga Arata from Pocket Monsters B2 W2 ~ A New Legend ~ is based on Nate's design. Trivia * Prior to the release of , pre-release media referred to Nate as "Black2". Names Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Champions Category:Actors de:Tony es:Rizzo fr:Mélis it:Sanzo (gioco) ja:キョウヘイ zh:共平